December 6
by Pirate Hatter
Summary: Metalocalypse. Skwisgaar and Toki are sad when Santa didn't come. Pickles helps them understand.


Toki woke up one snowy, clear December day. He was excited. December 6! He couldn't believe it was here already! He giggled with excited as he jumped out of bed with Deddy Bear in hand and grabbed his special Santa hat; one of the ones that had black instead of white rimming.

He couldn't contain his excitement. He needed to see someone, tell them the wonderful news. St. Nicholas had come last night! Surely St Nicholas wouldn't skimp on Mordhaus.

"Never!" He shook his head with a grin. Racing down the hallway, he wanted to find Skwisgaar first. He'd probably be excited, too.

It was no secret Skwisgaar loved gifts. He loved the fact they were meant for him and only him. No one else could open them because they weren't Skwisgaar Skwigelf.

"He so vains," Toki giggled to Deddy and made him nod in reply.

Toki spotted Skwisgaar just outside his room, stretching with a yawn. Clearly, he'd just woken up. He was still naked.

"Skwisgaar!" Toki bounced up and down like an excited 5-year-old. Skwisgaar cast a bored ad lazy glance to him, his eyes moving up and down under their lids.

"Ja? Whats you wantingk, Toki?"

"Guesses what days it is!!" He nearly screamed and bit on Deddy's ear to contain himself.

"Toki is an idiots Day?"

"DECEMBER 6TH!!!" He jumped at Skwisgaar and hugged around his neck. He missed seeing the grin spread across the Swede's face.

"You for de serial??"

"Ja! Ja for de serial!!" Toki was excited enough to plant a big kiss on Skwisgaar's cheek, leaving a wet spot on his normally perfect skin.

"Let goes den!!" Skwisgaar bit back a grin and raced down the hallway, holding Toki's hand as he giggled behind him, holding Deddy by the paw.

They got to the Christmas-decorated living room of Mordhaus, looking at their stockings expectantly. Skwisgaar's was made of fine silk and had SS monogrammed onto it in blue thread. Toki's was simpler than that; It was made out of the same soft fabric as Deddy and had his name sewn on the top.

"…Skwisgaar?" Toki wibbled and looked to the taller man. He blinked sadly and looked back to him. "Was we bads dis year?"

"Noes more den usuals… ands we gots presents before…" He grabbed Toki's shoulders and hugged him.

The stockings were empty, not even touched by the servants. There were no presents under the fake, black tree with deep red and blue lights. The living room was unvisited by St Nicholas, for whatever reason, and Toki began to cry a bit.

Pickles walked in on the two guitarists, humming and air-drumming his part to _Oh Holy Sht_. He stopped when he saw Toki hunched over, his shoulders shaking, as he cried softly into Skwisgaar's chest.

"What happened?" He asked as he rounded the two, getting a good look at the depression and disappointment.

"St. Nicholas didn'ts come," Skwisgaar sighed sadly and held onto the sobbing Norwegian.

"… Why would he? It's December 6th, guys. Christmas ain't for a while,"

"What yous talkingk about? Ja, it December 6th, whichs mean St. Nicholas comes to bringk gift ands present and on December 25, we gives present to each odders," Skwisgaar blinked at the drummer and ran a hand through Toki's hair.

"What? Dood, Santa comes on the night of the 24th round here. Same with the rest of the world," Pickles quirked one pierced eyebrow

"Nuh-huh!!" Toki suddenly lifted his head to look at Pickles "Pickle, when we was littles, we gots de presents from St Nicholas on de 6th, along with de rests of de villages and cities!"

"I think there may be a bit of a cultural difference here," Pickles laughed "Sorry, guys. Maybe Santa didn't realize you guys moved to America and delivered yer presents to yer houses back home,"

"Oh ja! Skwisgaar, St Nicholas gotteds confused!" Toki looked up and smiled

"He didn'ts know we moved!" Skwisgaar nodded with a grin. They hugged each other then, smiling with the hope St Nicholas just got mixed up.

"Pickle, you always de smarts one," Toki smiled at the faintly blushing Pickles.

"Yeah… uh, ya know… just gotta think bout things…" he shrugged

"God Jul, Pickle," Skwisgaar tugged him forward and gave him a very thankful kiss. Pickles' eyes grew wide at the kiss as his cheeks burned the colour of his hair. Toki tugged on Skwisgaar's arm urgently.

"God Jul, Pickle. Vi elske du," Toki purred and gave Pickles a kiss as well, playfully running his tongue over the Irish-American's lips, earning himself a very flustered squeak.

"Dia beannaím muid, cách," Pickles muttered before walking out of the room to get a cold shower.


End file.
